Do it For Johnny
by nikkthebully
Summary: Johnny is leader of greasers and they respect him. The greasers have always had beef with preps, bunch of of rich brats and the beef gets real serious when harm comes to Johnny
1. Chapter 1

Ricky sat on the couch blowing smoke, he was comfortable and just wanted to unwind and get the break up off his mind.

"Hey, Ricky", yelled Johnny Vincent as he entered the hangout. He was the top dog of the clique. Ricky didn't say anything, he had his head to the back of the couch and watched the smoke dance.

Johnny walked over to him, tapped his leg and sat down when the boy finally gave him attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing...", he muttered.

Johnny knew by the tone of his voice. "Girlfriend?"

Ricky looked at him and put out the cigarette in the ash tray beside him. "Maybe"

He chuckled slightly. "What happened?"

Ricky took a deep breath. "Out of no where she breaks up with me. Yells at me. And walks out... without an explanation"

"It'll be ok. My girl cheats, yours left and then there's-"

"JOHNNY!", Peanut screamed as he entered the room with a bloodied up Lucky.

Johnny jumped up from the couch, "What happened!?" He said helping Peanut guide Lucky over to the bed.

"Those damn preppies", said Peanut. "I was coming back from the theater when I heard him being jumped"

"Who?", said Ricky angrily.

"That Gord kid and two others I don't know"

Lucky's right eye was swollen and lips were bloodied. He groaned in pain, "ahhh..."

"Easy man, your hurt, just relax", said Johnny.

"Johnny, what are we gonna do?", asked Peanut.

"I say we jump them", said Ricky.

"No, we can't just charge like that"

"And let them get away with this!?"

"No one is getting away with anything with me around", said Johnny.

Lucky grabbed his sleeve, Johnny looked at him. "What is it Lucky?"

He was trying to speak pass the pain in his sides. "Don't... go...", he huffed.

"Why?", asked Peanut.

"Lola...", he coughed. "Lola's been..."

"Lola?", Johnny was in full attention when he heard her name. They broke up officially after he went to the asylum for losing it. "What did Lola do?"

"She's sneaking around again... I heard them-", he coughed violently, blood marked his sleeve. He groaned in pain, "ugh... damn it"

"You get some rest... we'll deal with this", he said.

"You can't! You'll get hurt Johnny... those preppies got something planned. I couldn't understand all of it cause they were beating my ass, but... Johnny... you can't go"

Johnny thought about what he said. Deep down, he wanted to be a hard ass and take whatever it was, with a tough face, but the way he spoke... like it could end is life. Had him thinking twice.

Preps and Greasers have always had this conflict. Johnny remembered his first fight. Him and Derby... they were both freshman and couldn't stand each other. When they broke into two sides, making their own cliques sometimes they would just burst into war.

Johnny took the target on Lucky as an insult. He thought maybe, Derby Harrington is a reasonable bastard right? It was only for a moment when Jimmy Hopkins arrived to bullworth and made things calm down that they were almost buddies. Nah, that was stupid. Thinking he could just walk in Harrington House to negotiate?

Hell, he'd rather burn his hair off.

Lucky was in obvious pain, stupid boxers. The more he looked at him. He saw cuts, why cuts he asked himself. The preps were boxers, they fought with their fist. Maybe a few decided to go A-Wall.

"You said there were two others you didn't know besides Gord right?"

"Yeah... wait i think... maybe that Bif kid was there. My jaw hurts like hell. I think he suga ray slugged me"

"Do you remember anybody else?"

Bif wasn't a surprise, Bif himself couldn't stand Johnny for personal reasons.

"Uh... Parker?", he said. "No... maybe... damn I don't know. They were tossing me around so fast... I couldn't see"

Johnny sighed. "What now Johnny? Do we go to Derby or Bif?", said Peanut.

"I'd hate to go see Bif... punk doesn't like me and i don't necessarily wanna fight right now"

"It's gonna end in a fight anyway... look at Lucky. He could go blind"

He let out a deep breath. "Alright... tomorrow but not at school. After, alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny was just walking down the halls of Bullworth Academy, soon he'd graduate. His year was almost up, his parents were real sweet. He managed to not get in so much trouble and his parents had a car waiting for him.

Eighteen and driving? The best thing ever.

When Lola walked by him, he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Hey Johnny", she said with a flirtatious tone. Johnny convinced himself she wasn't worth it with her cheating ways.

"No", he moved her hand away from his chest. "Look, Lucky got jumped yesterday by Bif and some boys. He mentioned you"

"Oh, come on Johnny, you know your boys never liked me"

"Have you been fucking with the preps? Lola if you got a grudge against me then you come see me... not one of my boys"

When he had no more classes, then he went with Norton to go see Bif, who was just leaned against the wall behind bullworth with a cigarette between his lips. That's a first, he'd never seen Taylor with a cigarette.

"Hey... Bif!", Johnny called him.

It caused the champion Boxer to jump in surprise then turn into the Rottweiler that he is.

"What do you want Vincent", he sneered.

"Look man, i don't want no trouble. Lucky got jumped yesterday and your name came up"

"You think i did it? Listen if i wanted to beat someone it would of been you, grease monkey"

Norton crossed his arms. "Did you do it or not?"

Bif glared. "Maybe... maybe Bryce was there. People say we almost look alike" he turned heel to leave.

"Bif...", said Johnny. The red head stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ouch, Bif was known for his off and on attitudes, but this was just him being aggressive. Johnny looked at his eyes, they had black circles around them and they were bloodshot.

"You lose a match big boy? You look restless..."

"Why the hell you care?"

"Cause I'm not a pure asshole as everyone thinks i am"

"Hmph, I know... You are an ass", he snickered. "Look i had nothing to do with Lucky getting jumped. Now leave me alone.

Johnny went to the second thing although he doubted it.

"Well.. Johnny boy, make this quick", said Derby as he pour himself a drink.

"Still a drinker, I see", said Johnny.

Derby grinned. "You want a drink?"

"You seem humble"

"I feel nice today therefore i don't have an attitude"

"Nice days equal a nice Derby? I wish I'd known that earlier"

"What do you want Vincent?"

"Lucky got jumped yesterday, he thinks he saw some of your boys... he mentioned Bif"

Derby's eyes widen and put the drink down. "Again?...", he muttered.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

He hesitated. He put his hands in his pockets and rubbed his head. "I'll handle it", he said. "I'm not denying that my boys had involvement. In fact I'm sure they did-"

"Hey Derby we were wondering if we could have the keys to the back room, look who I brought home", Gord grinned with his arm around Lola's waist.

Lola was smiling until she caught Johnny, her smile faded. "Hi Johnny", she said nervously. Johnny didn't say a thing but stare. He looked at Derby. "Didn't know you were running a whorehouse Harrington", smirked Johnny. "Better watch it Gordo, she ain't what she seems"

"Mad are we Vincent?"

Johnny snickered and shrugged. "Nah, I'm relieved. I don't want the bitch no more. You can have her... but you'll toss her eventually or get tired of her sucking the money from your ego"

"Actually... she's not mine", said Gord. She's Bif's tonight"

"Gord! You-", Derby exclaimed. His tone softened when Johnny looked at him. "Never mind, we'll discuss it later"

"Well if you want any you know where we'll be", he said as he turned to leave.

"I don't do sloppy seconds", Derby grunted.

8:00

Lola was getting what she wanted, a nice pound from Bif. He seemed to be letting all his frustrations go into her.

The moans fueled him, the bed motivated him. But there was something else.

"Ahhh!"

Bif hadn't made a single sound. He could hear his heart beat in his chest along with Lola screaming. The screaming... it reminded him... of the ring.

The crowd... oh the crowd. His eye was a bit swollen, he was breathing heavily. Held up against the ropes. No... he can't lose... he was the champ...

He was in such a trance he didn't realize he was hurting Lola, she wanted him to stop.

He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She bit his thumb.

"Ow!", he yelped. "You stupid bitch!"

"Get off me!", she screamed.

"Shut up!"

Bif wasn't even seeing Lola, it was a whole other person. He beat her face in, bruised her until she couldn't even whine. He was the champ...

The bullworth champ...

"Hey...", he shook her. She didn't move. "Wake up whore. Hey!"

He slapped her, her body was completely limp.

"Derby!", he screamed. "Derby! I need your help! I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!"

Derby rubbed his face and went down stairs to see Bif in his pajamas with a coat on. "What happened?", he asked.

Bif had tears streaming his face. "I fucked up", he muttered. "I fucked up so bad!"

Derby walked closer to him. "Hey, hey. Calm down... what happened"

Bif sniffled. "I-I... Lola... She's in the trunk"

Bif went outside with Derby. He popped open the trunk. Derby felt sick and put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry Derby...", he cried.

"It's ok", he reassured him. He put his hands on his shoulders. "I've always looked after you right?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

"And like a big brother, I've always got your back, alright. Now I'll call the boys and we won't hear any more of this. Okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was just walking down the halls of Bullworth Academy, soon he'd graduate. His year was almost up, his parents were real sweet. He managed to not get in so much trouble and his parents had a car waiting for him.

Eighteen and driving? The best thing ever.

When Lola walked by him, he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Hey Johnny", she said with a flirtatious tone. Johnny convinced himself she wasn't worth it with her cheating ways.

"No", he moved her hand away from his chest. "Look, Lucky got jumped yesterday by Bif and some boys. He mentioned you"

"Oh, come on Johnny, you know your boys never liked me"

"Have you been fucking with the preps? Lola if you got a grudge against me then you come see me... not one of my boys"

When he had no more classes, then he went with Norton to go see Bif, who was just leaned against the wall behind bullworth with a cigarette between his lips. That's a first, he'd never seen Taylor with a cigarette.

"Hey... Bif!", Johnny called him.

It caused the champion Boxer to jump in surprise then turn into the Rottweiler that he is.

"What do you want Vincent", he sneered.

"Look man, i don't want no trouble. Lucky got jumped yesterday and your name came up"

"You think i did it? Listen if i wanted to beat someone it would of been you, grease monkey"

Norton crossed his arms. "Did you do it or not?"

Bif glared. "Maybe... maybe Bryce was there. People say we almost look alike" he turned heel to leave.

"Bif...", said Johnny. The red head stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ouch, Bif was known for his off and on attitudes, but this was just him being aggressive. Johnny looked at his eyes, they had black circles around them and they were bloodshot.

"You lose a match big boy? You look restless..."

"Why the hell you care?"

"Cause I'm not a pure asshole as everyone thinks i am"

"Hmph, I know... You are an ass", he snickered. "Look i had nothing to do with Lucky getting jumped. Now leave me alone.

Johnny went to the second thing although he doubted it.

"Well.. Johnny boy, make this quick", said Derby as he pour himself a drink.

"Still a drinker, I see", said Johnny.

Derby grinned. "You want a drink?"

"You seem humble"

"I feel nice today therefore i don't have an attitude"

"Nice days equal a nice Derby? I wish I'd known that earlier"

"What do you want Vincent?"

"Lucky got jumped yesterday, he thinks he saw some of your boys... he mentioned Bif"

Derby's eyes widen and put the drink down. "Again?...", he muttered.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

He hesitated. He put his hands in his pockets and rubbed his head. "I'll handle it", he said. "I'm not denying that my boys had involvement. In fact I'm sure they did-"

"Hey Derby we were wondering if we could have the keys to the back room, look who I brought home", Gord grinned with his arm around Lola's waist.

Lola was smiling until she caught Johnny, her smile faded. "Hi Johnny", she said nervously. Johnny didn't say a thing but stare. He looked at Derby. "Didn't know you were running a whorehouse Harrington", smirked Johnny. "Better watch it Gordo, she ain't what she seems"

"Mad are we Vincent?"

Johnny snickered and shrugged. "Nah, I'm relieved. I don't want the bitch no more. You can have her... but you'll toss her eventually or get tired of her sucking the money from your ego"

"Actually... she's not mine", said Gord. She's Bif's tonight"

"Gord! You-", Derby exclaimed. His tone softened when Johnny looked at him. "Never mind, we'll discuss it later"

"Well if you want any you know where we'll be", he said as he turned to leave.

"I don't do sloppy seconds", Derby grunted.

8:00

Lola was getting what she wanted, a nice pound from Bif. He seemed to be letting all his frustrations go into her.

The moans fueled him, the bed motivated him. But there was something else.

"Ahhh!"

Bif hadn't made a single sound. He could hear his heart beat in his chest along with Lola screaming. The screaming... it reminded him... of the ring.

The crowd... oh the crowd. His eye was a bit swollen, he was breathing heavily. Held up against the ropes. No... he can't lose... he was the champ...

He was in such a trance he didn't realize he was hurting Lola, she wanted him to stop.

He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She bit his thumb.

"Ow!", he yelped. "You stupid bitch!"

"Get off me!", she screamed.

"Shut up!"

Bif wasn't even seeing Lola, it was a whole other person. He beat her face in, bruised her until she couldn't even whine. He was the champ...

The bullworth champ...

"Hey...", he shook her. She didn't move. "Wake up whore. Hey!"

He slapped her, her body was completely limp.

"Derby!", he screamed. "Derby! I need your help! I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!"

Derby rubbed his face and went down stairs to see Bif in his pajamas with a coat on. "What happened?", he asked.

Bif had tears streaming his face. "I fucked up", he muttered. "I fucked up so bad!"

Derby walked closer to him. "Hey, hey. Calm down... what happened"

Bif sniffled. "I-I... Lola... She's in the trunk"

Bif went outside with Derby. He popped open the trunk. Derby felt sick and put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry Derby...", he cried.

"It's ok", he reassured him. He put his hands on his shoulders. "I've always looked after you right?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

"And like a big brother, I've always got your back, alright. Now I'll call the boys and we won't hear any more of this. Okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky sat on the couch blowing smoke, he was comfortable and just wanted to unwind and get the break up off his mind.

"Hey, Ricky", yelled Johnny Vincent as he entered the hangout. He was the top dog of the clique. Ricky didn't say anything, he had his head to the back of the couch and watched the smoke dance.

Johnny walked over to him, tapped his leg and sat down when the boy finally gave him attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing...", he muttered.

Johnny knew by the tone of his voice. "Girlfriend?"

Ricky looked at him and put out the cigarette in the ash tray beside him. "Maybe"

He chuckled slightly. "What happened?"

Ricky took a deep breath. "Out of no where she breaks up with me. Yells at me. And walks out... without an explanation"

"It'll be ok. My girl cheats, yours left and then there's-"

"JOHNNY!", Peanut screamed as he entered the room with a bloodied up Lucky.

Johnny jumped up from the couch, "What happened!?" He said helping Peanut guide Lucky over to the bed.

"Those damn preppies", said Peanut. "I was coming back from the theater when I heard him being jumped"

"Who?", said Ricky angrily.

"That Gord kid and two others I don't know"

Lucky's right eye was swollen and lips were bloodied. He groaned in pain, "ahhh..."

"Easy man, your hurt, just relax", said Johnny.

"Johnny, what are we gonna do?", asked Peanut.

"I say we jump them", said Ricky.

"No, we can't just charge like that"

"And let them get away with this!?"

"No one is getting away with anything with me around", said Johnny.

Lucky grabbed his sleeve, Johnny looked at him. "What is it Lucky?"

He was trying to speak pass the pain in his sides. "Don't... go...", he huffed.

"Why?", asked Peanut.

"Lola...", he coughed. "Lola's been..."

"Lola?", Johnny was in full attention when he heard her name. They broke up officially after he went to the asylum for losing it. "What did Lola do?"

"She's sneaking around again... I heard them-", he coughed violently, blood marked his sleeve. He groaned in pain, "ugh... damn it"

"You get some rest... we'll deal with this", he said.

"You can't! You'll get hurt Johnny... those preppies got something planned. I couldn't understand all of it cause they were beating my ass, but... Johnny... you can't go"

Johnny thought about what he said. Deep down, he wanted to be a hard ass and take whatever it was, with a tough face, but the way he spoke... like it could end is life. Had him thinking twice.

Preps and Greasers have always had this conflict. Johnny remembered his first fight. Him and Derby... they were both freshman and couldn't stand each other. When they broke into two sides, making their own cliques sometimes they would just burst into war.

Johnny took the target on Lucky as an insult. He thought maybe, Derby Harrington is a reasonable bastard right? It was only for a moment when Jimmy Hopkins arrived to bullworth and made things calm down that they were almost buddies. Nah, that was stupid. Thinking he could just walk in Harrington House to negotiate?

Hell, he'd rather burn his hair off.

Lucky was in obvious pain, stupid boxers. The more he looked at him. He saw cuts, why cuts he asked himself. The preps were boxers, they fought with their fist. Maybe a few decided to go A-Wall.

"You said there were two others you didn't know besides Gord right?"

"Yeah... wait i think... maybe that Bif kid was there. My jaw hurts like hell. I think he suga ray slugged me"

"Do you remember anybody else?"

Bif wasn't a surprise, Bif himself couldn't stand Johnny for personal reasons.

"Uh... Parker?", he said. "No... maybe... damn I don't know. They were tossing me around so fast... I couldn't see"

Johnny sighed. "What now Johnny? Do we go to Derby or Bif?", said Peanut.

"I'd hate to go see Bif... punk doesn't like me and i don't necessarily wanna fight right now"

"It's gonna end in a fight anyway... look at Lucky. He could go blind"

He let out a deep breath. "Alright... tomorrow but not at school. After, alright?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy saw the police outside the gym as they were leaving. He walked in and the preps were "mourning" over Chad's "unexpected" death. He only stuck his foot in the door when...

"Alright.. who all said something?"

"I blamed it on the townies", said Parker. "There was that rumor so I used it as defense"

Oh my God

"Alright Justin?"

"I said... uh... is that Hopkins?"

Oh shit

Jimmy bolted and ran as fast as he could. "Hopkins!", he heard parker scream. He ran and ran and finally cut through an alley which wasn't any good. Bif jumped out from the sun roof of the car. Derby got out and walked slowly towards him.

"James... you heard something you weren't suppose to hear"

"Derby come on man... let me go"

"Poor boy... I'm sorry but... we can't have Bif getting in trouble. So if you mind. Bryce is gonna break your arms and legs or...", he pulled at the gun he used on Chad the previous night. "You know we could... make you dance"

"I won't tell anybody... I swear"

"Damn right you won't", said Parker and tackled him to the ground.

"Poor boy...", said Derby.

Parker had his knees on his chest as he took out his pocket knife and flipped the blade.

"Derby!"

He just looked at him on the ground. Eyes just as emotionless as they could be.

Jimmy struggled, his heart was ready to burst out his chest. Then he heard the sound of a roaring engine.

"Derby!", shouted Bif.

"Aw fuck"

"Well, Derby... seems like you've been fuckin around... never knew you as a killer"

"Oh, shut up Johnny Vincent"

"You killed my girl?"

"Your girl? Last I check she was underneath Bif"

Johnny laughed. "He must of suffocated her, flatten her face in even"

"Bug off Johnny... Don't you be messin where you oughtta not"

Johnny glared and put his hands in his pockets. "That's my line cause you fucked up and even that is my job. I'm the bad boy"

"Heh, all I see is a pussycat"

Jimmy was still struggling under Parker. He was unbelievably strong.

"Why don't you let the boy go. Wouldn't wanna explain how all those bruises he got, right?"

Derby thought about it. Bif stood beside him, "He's right Derby, it's alright. Let it go"

He looked at Bif, he was right. Jimmy was the least of his problems. "Alright. Parker get off of him"

"Yeah Bitch", said Jimmy.

"Can I at least take his tongue?"

"Parker move!" Derby yelled.

Parker did as he was told. Jimmy got up and Johnny offered to take him back to the school.

Once they drove off in Johnny's car Bif said, "I really want him"

"Vincent?"

"Yeah... I want him Derby... get me that"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, Johnny, you saved me", said Jimmy. "Also nice car. This new?"

"Yeah, don't you dare dirty my shit or you'll be in the same situation"

"Alright Johnny..."


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly the whole school was there watching them. Derby challenge Johnny to an old fashion drag race.

Johnny drove up to the junkyard where Derby and the rest of the greaser clique, he had a brand new hot rob that was black and a picture of a lady demon with wings on the hood.

Norton came up to him before the race, He looked anxious. "You sure about this?", asked Norton with major concern in his voice.

"J-Johnny, I don't like this. I feel... scared"

"What?", Johnny chuckled. "You worried?"

He stared at him, Johnny put his hands on his shoulders. "I'll be fine Norton. Don't worry..."

"I worry..."

He snickered. "You worry too much. I'll be fine"

Norton trusted Johnny, he just didn't feel right. Something was gonna go wrong. He hugged him, he felt he'd do this for a second time but with sadness. Johnny felt Norton squeeze him as if holding on for dear life. "You know you my boy, right? I've always had your back"

Johnny slowly hugged him back. "Yeah... I know"

Norton let go and shared a look. Norton slapped him. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"Stay Gold Ponyboy", he grinned.

Derby and Johnny were in their cars. Derby a car but it wasn't fancy enough for a drag race and "borrowed" one of the many cars from his father, a nice mustang that was red.

Johnny couldn't stand the smug look on his face as he looked at him from his window.

Johnny flipped him the bird, Derby blew him a kiss in response.

I hate you so much

Pinky stood between the cars.

The Prep clique was already betting and Bif was... delighted somehow. This feeling of satisfaction.. washed him.

"Get ready!"

They fired up their cars and their engines roared.

"I hope Johnny wins", said Peanut then his eyes spotted something on Johnny's car. That isn't right

He grabbed Norton's sleeve. "What is it?"

"Johnny's car is leaking" he said.

"What!? It's brand new! How can it have a gas leak already?", exclaimed Ricky. "That's not good. If a spark happens the car will..."

Johnny and Derby glared at each other one last time as he fired up a cigarette.

"Norton...", said Peanut. "I smell... gas"

Johnny wasn't paying attention, it was if he couldn't pick up the gas coming from the air vents.

"Go!", Pinky yelled

Derby went out fast, leaving Johnny still. The clique was wondering why he hadn't left. When he stepped on the pedal it just wouldn't move. Come on Lola baby what's wrong?

He took a good sniff of the air, he smelt the gas finally.

"What's happening?", Ricky said.

"Move Johnny!", Hal shouted.

It was if Hal called out the key word to set the car off. Their hearts leaped in the surprise and fear. The car was in flames, Peanut didn't hesitate to go racing towards the burning vehicle along with the rest of the clique.

"Damn...", muttered Parker.

Bif was walking off and the only who noticed was Tad. Again Bif? Why?

Norton pulled Johnny's body from the explosion not worrying about getting burnt. He placed his hand on his cheek. He was singe to the bone.

"Johnny baby say something", he said. Peanut skid to Johnny's side. He wanted scream as well as Johnny.

He looked at Norton, the whole team around him. "Johnny... Johnny please be ok", weeped Peanut.

He couldn't move and he could barely talk. "Nor... ton", he spoke.

"Johnny? What is it?"

"Is Lola... ok?"

Lola... Lola out of all the things he could have named the car, he named after his ex girlfriend.

Norton had tears in the corner of his eyes. "She's fine Johnny"

He'd smirk, but it hurt too much to crack a grin. "That's good...", he said.

Peanut put his head to the ground and let the tears drop. Johnny tried to reach out and put his hand over the boy's head. Peanut lifted his head up. "Johnny?"

His eyes were red and face wet with tears. "Don't die... please?", he was almost begging.

"Stay... Gold... Ponyboy...", he cracked that final smile even though it hurt. His hand fell from his head, Peanut grabbed it and squeezed. "Johnny? Johnny! Johnny say something!"

"Aw hell nah... no, no, no, no", whined Hal.

Lucky looked up at the sky and tried blinking away tears but they fell anyway. Lefty and Peanut were the main ones wanting to bawl. Ricky tried to wipe away the tears as quickly as they came.

Norton took his jacket off, rubbed his hand down his face.

"Norton... close his eyes man...", said Hal. Norton's eyes were red and he felt hesitant to touch his face. He closed his eyes, kissed the tip of his fingers and planted them on Johnny's forehead. "Nothing Gold... can stay"

The ambulance came, it was already too late by the time. The Greasers were already thinking of the funeral. Would Johnny rather share a casket with Lola or have her beside him? Maybe... No. These thoughts crept in their minds and it only caused pain in their chest. The autoshop was depressing and silent. Niel, the Shop teacher was surprised he wasn't hearing the regularly banging and shouting coming from the garage but he understood. It was all over town.

Johnny Vincent dies in car explosion. Plain and simple.

Peanut was home, he skipped a lot of classes and cried a lot till he got sick or passed out from headaches.

There was a picture above his bed of Johnny and him, Lola was the one that took it. He had a bruised eye and Johnny with a bruised lip. Lola was nicer back then, she wasn't cheating, the real Lola back then was so in love with Johnny. All the good times back then, were just sour memories now. When he looked at the picture all he saw was Johnny's burnt face. It horrified him.

Peanut got his nickname from Johnny in fact, he was short then, a child and Johnny called him Peanut although he hated it.

Johnny thought how cute he was to run up to him and mug him. Peanut's parents weren't that involved in his life and saw Johnny as a brother he looked up to.

Now his big brother was gone.

Stay... Gold... Ponyboy

"Johnny... why did you say that?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you feel better now Bif?"

"Yeah...", he said in a low tone. "Actually no..."

"Why? I did as you asked", said Derby.

"Chad isn't here", he got up from the chair. "Lola isn't here-"

"Why do you care if we kill a whore or two?"

"SHE WAS NOT A WHORE! YOU LITERALLY MANIPULATED HER INTO BED WITH ME!", he screamed at him. "Since Johnny and Lola broke up she was nothing but miserable and you took her saddness as a tool to use. You made her worse than what she was!"

"Bif... It's fine... your big brother will take care of this", he placed his hands on the side of his face. "Lola died, Johnny died... sometimes you gotta sacrifice a few of many to be happy"

"I am... I am happy"

"Are you?", said Derby. "Cause i think your... afraid just like the little boy you use to be, like the little boy you are!"

Bif pushed him away. "Stop it!"

"I made you! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! Who saved you from all those times of getting beaten and stuffed in the bathroom!"

"I...", he whimpered.

"What? Speak a little louder"

"You...", he gasped.

"That's right and you are going to continue doing what I say. I should beat your ass for not following directions to beat Lucky"

"Derby wait-"

"Did you hesitate?", he growled.

"No, Derby listen-"

"I give you an order and you disobeyed me!? You disobeyed me, Bif!?"

"No! Derby i didn't disobey, I- I guess the medication...", he gulped. "It stopped me"

"I told you to stop taking those pills! They make you dumb"

"Derby... give me another chance... please? I can pay you back-"

He stopped mid-sentence to look up at Bryce. He stood there... almost waiting when he should have moved.

"Bryce, my boy, what are you doing here"

"I'm sorry Derby... I-I-I had something to tell you is all... Pinky... is looking for you", he stuttered.

"Is she? Where is she?", Derby crossed his arms.

"She's at the gym with the boys..."

"Alright... you can leave Bryce"

Bryce did as so until Derby stopped him. "Bryce wait"

He came to a halt and his heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Aw man, Jimmy your good at this game!", said Pete.

"Yeah...", he groaned. "Pete i gonna piss, BRB"

"You know the bathroom in the dorm is broke right? You'll have to go to school or the girl's dorm or way down in the gym"

"Damn! I don't wanna sneak in girl's dorm. Fuck it I'm going to gym"

"You better run", laughed Pete

Jimmy ran from the boy's dorm to the gym. He was going to go through the main door, but it was locked. "Damn it!", he whined. The second door to the gym was open, way open.

Jimmy went inside the opposite door that led to the pool, he rushed to the bathroom to busy to notice that the pool was strangely filled with water.

"Ugh, thank God. I gotta stop holding it in, i thought my bladder was gonna burst"

He came out of the bathroom and noticed the filled up pool. Was someone practicing in here?"

He just looked around the pool, noticing it's red tone. Why?

He caught glimpse of it. A hand quicky grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"You move.. and i slit your throat, I swear to God"

"Bif!", he squeaked.

"Hush... Jimmy you gotta leave... i don't wanna hurt you like i did Bryce. Just leave"

He looked up at the green eyed giant. He looked restless, sad even. "You gotta go before he makes me drown you"

He let him go and put the knife away. "Who?", Jimmy asked.

Bif's lip quivered, "Derby..."


	8. Chapter 8

Peanut tossed and turned in his sleep. Groaning and repeatedly kicking the covers off. He was sweating something fierce.

"Johnny!", Peanut yelled as he reached his hand out. In the distance, Johnny was engulfed in flames. He screamed and frailed his arms about. "Johnny!"

He ran towards him. But seemed to be going nowhere. "Johnny!", he screamed again. "No... I gotta help Johnny"

Johnny dropped to his knees and died in the flames. Peanut stopped running and fell to his knees, he cried "Johnny... I'm sorry"

"Peanut why didn't you save me?"

Peanut turned around to see the burnt face of Johnny Vincent. "Why Peanut..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Johnny"

"Peanut wake up", Norton shook him in his sleep. Peanut woke up shouting "I'm sorry"

Norton sat by him on the couch. "It's alright man...", he rubbed the boy's head.

"Johnny... he was burning...", he whined. "I couldn't... i couldn't save him..."

Norton pulled peanut close to him. "It wasn't your fault. None of us could do a thing", he said

Peanut cried his eyes out again until his face was red. Norton hugged him tight. "It's ok man... it'll be ok. I promise"

The next day, graduation was drawing near. Just about a month away.

"Damn I'm so happy!", cheered Ricky. "Bitch we made it!"

Norton chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "Calm down, we ain't even walked the stage man"

"I know but AHHH it's so good. It feels like sex! I'm graduating!"

Norton smirked as Ricky jumped on the car in the autoshop and danced.

"Heh, he sure his happy", said Lefty.

"Yeah..."

"Hey what's that you smoking?", he asked. "Smells a little... different"

"Uh... something", said Norton. "Regular... cig"

"Hell nah, that's weeed", said Lucky. "Norton getting high! Like a kite"

"Fuck off Lucky, I'm stressed ok?"

"Stressed? You?"

"Yeah... personal shit at home"

"What's up, you can share with us", said Vance. "No need to bare it all"

Ricky hopped down from the car. And walked over to Norton.

"What's up?"

Norton sighed and removed the blunt from his lips. "I'm about to get out of my apartment. Dad ain't working... can't pay rent"

"Damn... what happened?"

"Gettin' old... and he had a little accident so we ain't got no money right now. Probably won't get any for a while with him laid off"

He put the blunt back between his lips. And took a long drag. "I'm thinking I'd take job at the gas station or something", he said.

"Aw come on man...", said Lefty. "Really? A job?"

"Well what you think? You a bright motherfucker, you got suggestions?"

"Norton I'm just saying-"

Everyone's eyes looked up to see Pinky, Derby's cousin. She had black hair and unlike most preps she wasn't a complete brat.

"Um... Hi"

"Well helloo gorgeous", Lucky wiggled his eyebrows.

Pinky grimaced and tried her best to ignore Lucky. "I came to say something really... important... It's about Johnny"

"Alright... what is it?", Norton got off the table.

"What's your tale nightingale?", said Vance.

Pinky cracked a smile. "Well aren't you cute. With your little rhyme"

Lucky's mouth fell and glared at Vance. Vance just blushed at the comment.

"You boys make me sick. Pinky what's you got for us?"

She looked to the ground, she held her hands together. "I haven't told anybody this... not even Derby... you have to be hush about it"

Peanut was down by the beach, smoking a cigarette and just enjoying the breeze. He even through his jacket off as he stared out at the water.

"Hey Johnny how deep you think the water is?"

"Don't know..."

"You think there's a shark down there?"

"Don't be silly Larry... ain't no sharks in bullworth"

"Water's to different here... they don't like different", he smiled. That was so long ago. He was little man... real small... couldn't even wear his coat right, it just slipped off his shoulders.

He went down to the water edge and sat down. He was coming up with all kind of memories.

"Johnny! Johnny!"

"What is it Peanut?

"I found a crab Johnny...", he said outloud

He looked at his fingers, he had a small scar on his ring finger.

"Ow! Johnny the crab pinched me!"

Johnny laughed, he liked his smile. It was a comforting smile. He always looked at that face and thought... it'll be ok. Johnny is always here, but he wasn't now.

He wished he could get over it. He seemed to think he was the only one crying, still... clinging on. It just wasn't right, he wanted to see him again... he missed him... terribly.


	9. Chapter 9

While Derby was no where around, Bif took the opportunity to tell everything. He went to Jimmy to confess the sins that were eating away at him.

"Ok you mean to tell me that Derby made you kill Bryce and you killed Lola?"

"He calls it covering up for my mistakes..."

"What mistakes", asked Pete.

Bif sighed and clasped his hands together. "When I was a sophomore... I killed somebody. I was always bullied, i was a scrawny kid. Couldn't do shit on my own. Some bullies chased me down... into the basement, down in the hole. Trapped me and beat me senseless", he said. "I... took my belt off.. and... put it around his neck. Choked him to death"

"You wanna keep fucking with me! How do you feel now! I killed your friend!"

"I was just angry... i was tired of being dunked in toilets and wedgies. I lost it... and felt so good cause i realized that i could solve my problems by hurting people"

"What happened to the body?", asked Jimmy.

"Derby... he helped me. He did a lot... he was stronger than me and defended my weak ass from bullies. He... said that he'd take care of it... cause that's what big brothers do", he frowned. "I watched him... break all the bones and cut him up with a switch blade. Through all the piece he chopped off down the drown. Students talked about smelling something odd below the school a lot after that..."

"Is that why Christy makes that silly rumor about there being fresh blood down there?"

"Heh, she still says that?", he grinned. "Yeah... that's probably why but like i said that was... a long time ago"

"Why would Derby manipulate you like this?", asked Pete.

"Would you believe it if i told you my family is richer than his?"

"No"

"Well.. i am... there's history in my family. A white family... that benefits from... ya know... slavery"

"You got land?"

"Actually no, I'm not really rich. My family is broke as shit. My nanna is black, she's actually from the side of the family that has all the money. My ancestors were... and they... gave their land to his slaves. We they got the property they booted off my family. We keep the house as long she lived there so technically we were staying with her... the house wasnt ours"

"What about the jet? Your family has a jet-"

"We ain't got SHIT!"

"Oh my god...", gasped Jimmy.

"If anything we are borrowing money from them. My nanna Roberta Taylor... she gives me money sometimes. Derby hates that I have my name towards a plot of land that my side isn't using... It's about business, Jimmy. I'm basically stealing money, put it that way"

"Damn", Pete and Jimmy said together.

"You broke bitch..."

"Yeah... i know"

"So... the boxing?"

"I would go to my nanna all the time for money. My mother couldn't stand it and eventually i called my nanna my mom. She fixed all my problems, i loved her so much... supporting me... got me into boxing. Watched old videos of boxing fights and shit. Muhammad Ali was my favorite..."

"Well that's an interesting backstory...", said Pete. "Should we... ya know... snitch?"

"Hell no!", said Bif and Jimmy.

"Derby will lay you both out. Pete i see you walking around school with a limp, he will put you in a wheelchair. So keep quiet"

"Pinky! Have you seen my shaver!?

"No!", she shouted. "I have my own thank you!"

"Damn it where is it... ugh... "

Derby pulled everything out of the bathroom searching. In the cabinet, under the sink, it was no where.

He caught sight of... a pregnancy test box in the garbage. Sticking out under loads of tissues.

"The fuckery..."

When he picked up the box, it rattled so emptied what ever it was. What ever fell out was no surprise.

"Pinky!", he yelled. "I have a question honey..."

He put the pregnancy test in his pockets and went down stairs. Pinky wasn't doing much but watching an old movie.

"Pinky...", said Derby sweetly. He walked behind her and whispered in her ear. "I know your secret"

She jumped from the sofa and stared at Derby wide eyed. "Derby! Don't do that!"

He pulled at the pregnancy test and threw it at her. "WHORE! Who you been around!"

"N-no one..."

"Pinky don't you dare lie. I am your cousin, you just turned 16, our parents expect us to get married", he walked around the sofa. "Tell me. Who. You've been with", he sounded irritated.

Pinky backed away in fear. Derby snatched her by her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Ow! Derby your hurting me"

"Who! Tell me who! You little harlot!"

He threw her wrist to the ground. "Why does it matter! It's not yours!", she yelled.

"I know it's not mine, I've never touched you but it's some one's now talk before I beat it out of you!", He rose his hand above her.

"JOHNNY! Johnny Vincent...", she cried. "It's Johnny's..."

Derby lowered his hand. "What?"

"It's Johnny... he was the last person i was with..."

"How? When?", he said frantically. "Did he touch you? Force you?"

"No! It was consensual"

"Bullshit, your 16 and he was fucking 18. He touched you!"

"No!" She nearly screamed. "Johnny and I... we were seeing each other... I'm six weeks pregnant..."

"Six... Six... SIX!" ,Derby picked her up from the floor and shook her. "How could you Pinky!"

"Get off me!"

"Your getting an abortion! I'll be damned if i have to explain this to your fucking father"

"Fuck you! I'm keeping it!"

He threw her on the sofa. "You are not keeping it!", he shouted.

"I am! IT'S MY BODY"

Derby poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Then you and your body can leave Pinky. You either stay at the dorm or whatever, I don't care, but you are not welcome here"


	10. Chapter 10

Pinky knew the best place possible away from Derby was following the greasers.

She ran to the apartments and ran up to Norton's room. She banged on the door, calling for him.

"Goddamn..."

Norton put the marijuana under his bed and went towards the door.

"Norton!"

Norton swung open the door. He was shirtless and had nothing but sweat pants.

"Girl, it is 12 in the morning. What are you doing here"

Pinky's lips quivered, she looked at Norton and began to cry. "I can't go home..."

"Why?", he asked.

"Derby found out... he knows now... i can't go home"

"Hey! You can't just runaway though Pinky!"

"HE KICKED ME OUT THE HARRINGTON HOUSE. He'll tell my parents, i know he will... Norton. Please help me"

He sighed. "Get in here crazy", he said.

"Derby Harrington, your cousin basically fucking disowned you!?", said Peanut.

"Yeah...", said Pinky. "I can't go home"

"See, preps are scum. Derby disowned his pregnant cousin. They ain't shit", said Ricky. He walked over to Pinky as she was sitting on the couch and tickled her tummy.

"Stop that"

"Little Johnny Junior", he cooed.

"Ricky are you serious right now?"

"Look man, this is the future Vincent here. We gotta protect Johnny's legacy", he went back to teasing Pinky's stomach. "Ain't nobody gonna let any preps hurt you Johnny Junior"

"Johnny Junior?", Lucky and Lefty shared a look in disagreement. "JJ? JJ Vincent? No.", said Lucky. "Call him... uh... Vince. Or Van or-"

"Curtis", said Pinky. "I already picked"

"Curtis?", questioned Hal. "Why?"

"Ponyboy Curtis"

"Really?", Ricky narrowed his eyes. "Curtis? After the book?"

"I liked it. I like the name Curtis..."

"Ugh fine... JJ was better", Ricky grunted


	11. Chapter 11

"Bif... where were you", Derby smacked his hand on the locker and stared Bif in the face. He looked so... tired.

"Bif.. where. Were you", he asked again.

"At home", he rubbed his face. "I was sleep..."

"Oh really?", he said in disbelief.

"Do you not see these fucking bags under my eyes!? I'm fucking tired. You keep me up all night...", he shoved him.

Derby leaned against the lockers. "Your right... and I'm sorry. I'm draining you. How are you?"

"Fine... just tired", said Bif.

"Your tired?", Derby nodded slowly. "I see... Parker said he saw you in the dorm... talking to Jimmy Hopkins"

"No?"

"No? Was that a question? Were you or not?"

"I wasn't", he lied.

"Bif... did you talk to him? Don't lie to me"

"No Derby!"

Derby sighed and through his hands up in defeat. "Alright. I trust you. Bryce is gone now... so if the police come to you. You know what to say... you don't know. You hardly spoke to him, got it?"

"Yeah... I got it Derby"

Bryce's death was announced, Ms. Danvers advised students to be careful when walking outside the school.

Police were on campus asking Students about Bryce. His time at school, personality, did anyone have grudges against him and such.

When it came to preps they acted distraught. Though they knew already, no one but Pinky was out of the loop. She was too good, too pure said Derby didn't necessarily want her involvement. She only knew Chad was killed, a few townies were dragged in under the lie they started.

Pinky was with the greaser who were being relatively nice and carrying. A little gentle even as she was holding the baby of Johnny Vincent.

Peanut... didn't seem all that joyous. They were in tenantments, Pinky was sitting with Peanut on the wore out sofa. He kept his eyes fixed on her stomach.

"Amazing", he uttered.

Pinky darted her eyes at him. "What is?"

"How like... we grow inside mothers like that"

"You think", she smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm legit scared. What if i die?"

"Don't be negative about it. You'll be fine. If Johnny were here he'd be by you"

"You think? I hadn't told him that i was..."

"How long?", he asked.

"Six weeks..."

"Damn... how did it that happen?"

She took a deep breath. "It was at the carnival. A few townies were hassling me and Johnny stepped in. I shrugged him off the first time cause he's my cousin's enemy I couldn't be seen with him. On top of that, I'm 16, just turned 16, and Johnny was 18"

"Did Johnny know?"

"Yeah... just things lead after another. It probably was my fault. He told me stay away... and i just kept coming. He said he still had feelings for Lola... so he wasn't sure, he was conflicted"

"How... was it?"

"Well in honestly I didn't think nothing else. He wore tight pants so i assumed..."

Peanut didn't wanna hear this he chewed on the tooth pick and looked horrified. Pinky smirked, "I'm not going to describe how big his dick was, calm down"

"Thank God..."

Lucky walked in with Norton and he looked pissed and ready to fight. He marched up to Pinky, "Did you know!", he said.

Pinky looked at him, scared. "Know what?"

"That your cousin fucking had Johnny killed!"

Peanut stared at her. "Pinky?"

"I didn't know anything about that, I swear!"

"Norton... who told you that?", asked Peanut.

"Some Townie snitched, a few got blamed for some shit Derby did. Bif killed Lola, Derby messed up Johnny's car. Pinky!", he turned to her again, her face covered in fright. "Did you know!"

"No... I didn't. They never tell me anything. I swear it, I'd never want Johnny dead. How would that benefit me?!"

"She's right... she's pregnant and you're taking it out on the wrong person Norton", said Lucky. "Calm. Down."

Norton glared at her. Pinky was spooked and mad at her cousin deep down. She questioned it to. Why would her cousin do something like this?

Norton kicked an old box on the ground in anger. He paced around a bit, then stared Peanut in the eye. "We need to get back, fuck them up like how they fucked up Johnny"

"Norton you just can't charge at them", said Pinky as she got up.

"I will... you can't do nothing, baby mama"

Norton turned to walk away with Lucky out the tenants. "Norton, what are you going to do? What if you get hurt! Like Johnny, then what!"

Norton stood there, thinking. He looked over his shoulder. "Me? I'll come back walking tall. Them? Maybe not. I hope you don't love your cousin too much, cause i guarantee he's gonna get hurt"

He walked over and grabbed his signature hammer that was leaned up against the wall. He twirled it around then swung it into the weak walls of the old tenantments. "Somebody's getting fucked up..."

"Norton...", Peanut got up from the couch. "You wanna start a rumble? An all out war! You can't do that, Johnny wasn't even that stupid"

"JOHNNY AIN'T HERE PONYBOY!"

Peanut held his mouth tight. "Johnny ain't here, cause they took him from us!", his voice started to crack. "You think you've been having trouble dealin? Bitch I'm hurtin' too. I told him I'd always have his back. I'd be going against my word if i ain't do anything"

"Johnny wouldn't care! He wouldn't want you being his bodyguard! He wouldn't want you thinking like this-"

"Like what!?"

"Like you have to get revenge! Johnny didn't die angry! So why should you... be angry?", whined Peanut. "He's fine Norton... let it rest"

"I can't do that man... i can't... i just can't"

He ran out that building, got in the car and drove off. Peanut watched from a broken window. He worried, Norton had the tough guy look down to a nail, but deep down he was a puppy barking like a big dog.

He was a good friend, and kept a lot of promises. There wasn't a promise he didn't keep.

Pinky walked over and put her hand on Peanut's shoulder. "You guys are like a family... ", she said. "Brothers... all of you. Like the Curtis boys"

Peanut looked at her her and gave a small smile. "You think?"

"Yeah... Derby and I aren't really that close. It feels nice being around a family"

"Don't your parents care?"

"My daddy is so in love with his trophy wife... he doesn't have time to see me. Ya know Peanut-"

"You can call me Larry"

She smiled. "Larry. Sometimes I think I'd be happier if I wasn't rich. It's not all gold like some of you think. We all got problems..."

"Well marrying your cousin does cause one of many", he remarked.

"Yeah... I use to wonder why Derby... i could have married anyone but they were like 'Pinky go out with your cousin, keep the tradition and all that"

"That's sick...", he said. "It's not any better with you being 16... and... ", he stared at her stomach.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah... Do you ever have second thoughts?"

"Sometimes... like... what if i don't make it? What if I'm not a good mother? It scares me to think i could ruin somebody's life like that..."

Peanut put an arm over her. "I think you'll be fine. It's fine to get scared... ya know? That's natural, it's a lot of responsibility but.. ", he turned her around and put his hands on the side of her face. "Your body is your own, your life is your own... Just be you... no one is making you"

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Thanks... Larry..."

Norton drove all the way to the junkyard drunk off his ass. There was signs of the fire on the ground. He lay down on the spot, with a beer in one hand and a blunt in the other. Even his afro was more fizzy than usual.

He took a smoke, then a drink and looked up at the stars.

"If i could paint, I'd paint sunsets like ponyboy"

"I'd love to see that. Hang a picture by the famous black artist Norton Williams? That would be so cool man"

"You think i could Johnny?"

"I've seen you pick up the heaviest dude in school and slam him. Norton i believe you could do it. Just practice. Your not gonna be a great painter your first time"

"I should practice... for Johnny..." he smiled to himself. "He'd be proud of me...". He sat up straight. "Yeah... I'll put it by his grave"

Norton heard the sounds of burning wheels and a car with a flame pattern drove up in the yard. Ricky got out followed by Hal and Lefty.

"Norton!", shouted Ricky. "What the hell man. Larry said you ran off"

"Sorry..."

He looked at the beer and at Norton swallowing down the last bit in the can. He crushed it and threw it away. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't know... probably... i had three and a smoke. I smell like failure and tears", he laughed.

"Norton... are you ok?"

No!", he chuckled. "I'm miserable! I miss Johnny so much man", he cried.

"We all do. Come on I'll drive you home"

He grabbed his arm to help him up. Norton shrugged hin off. "I don't wanna", he said. "I might lose my apartment! We ain't got no money, I'm broke as shit and me my dad fight like dogs all the time. Don't make me go home... i don't wanna"

Ricky sat down on the ground with up, he played with his fro. "Your hair is fucked"

"Yeah?", he sniffed. "I'm thinking about cutting it off"

"A ball headed greaser?", Laughed Hal. "Maybe you'll look like Jordan"

"Aw fuck you Hal", he grimaced.


	12. Chapter 12

Pinky thought how stupid this action was. She came to bullworth vale shopping, she should of shop in the hood.

"Pinky?", said Gord. "Pinky Gauthier, is that you?"

She drew the hood over her head to hide from Gord but he walked up to her and jerked the hood back. "It is", he said.

She faced away from him. "Pinky... we heard around your ... um accident. Derby disowned you, sorry"

"Sorry is all you have to say? Sorry! I get thrown out and you say sorry?"

"So... you practicing to be a bitch or what? Pregnant by Johnny Vincent? Didn't know you were a tramp"

"Your one to talk", she said. "How was Lola? You felt good taking turns on a poor girl?"

He chewed his tongue. "Don't be crossing flooded waters Gauthier, you might get hurt or drown"

"Like how you drowned Johnny Vincent in flames!"

"Hey!", he said in a hush tone. He squeezed her arm, "look, it was Bif and Derby alright?"

"Lola's death?"

"Bif", he sighed. "Derby killed Chad too. He thought he was gonna snitch... so he shot him"

"You people belong in prison or the asylum"

"Pinky... promise you won't tell"

"Screw you Vendome. The greasers already know. I hope they break your legs"

She grabbed her arm away from him, grabbed her things and walked out.

"Were are you getting weed from?", asked Lucky.

"Leon", replied Norton.

"The townie?"

"He has a garden in his back yard. I heard Clint had some crack stashed away too"

"Please tell me you aren't on drugs"

"Nope. But weed makes me happy", he grinned as he rolled up another blunt and lit it.

"Say Norton"

"Hm?"

"What are we gonna do about Pink?"

"Pinky? Like what?"

"I know she's like six weeks but... she ran to us and that can be trouble", he said. "Why did Johnny have to go and find love in all the wrong places?", Lucky ran his hands down his face. "Graduation is coming ya know?"

"Yeah... you walking the stage?"

"I don't wanna... but mom wants me to. You?"

"No", he replied. "Don't got no reason to"

"What you me you don't have a reason to? Your boys wanna see. Johny wanna see you-"

"And where is he gonna watch me from?", he cut him off.

"... the balcony in heaven"

Norton blinked his eyes and got up from the couch.

"You and Peanut are two big bawling babies. Especially you, six foot three. Drinking and smoking like no tomorrow. Norton you can't keep doing that man"

"Oh what do you know! I'm fine!"

"Your not fine, your hurt! I know it's rough, we lost a good one. We all miss him... remember in outsiders. What did Darry tell Pony when Johnny died"

Norton leaned against the wall in the hang out. "I don't remember", he pinched his nose.

"I don't believe that. You read that book more than anyone. If you could take a quiz on a show. You'd be fucking rich. What did he say? Huh?"

"You don't stop living just cause you lose... someone"

"Exactly! Now stop acting like the biggest baby in Bullworth. The weather man said we can't be having a flood on Johnny's funeral"

Norton wiped his eyes quickly then straightened his jacket. "Thanks... Lucky..."

"Your welcome"

Pinky was still in bullworth walking down the street with a bag of two things. Baby supplies and Women's clothes.

Bif caught sight of her own the road and began driving along as she walked.

"Pinky?"

She thought of ignoring him but what was the use? Gord saw her in the store.

"Pinky... I just wanna help"

She glared at him. "What?"

"Those bags look heavy. My don't you let me drive you home"

"I'm not living at home", she said. "I'm staying with the greasers"

"So I'll drive you there", he shrugged. "Can't have a pregnant woman walking around with no protection... might get hurt"

"Bif i heard about what you did"

"And? You don't trust me?"

She stopped and Bif stopped his car. She turned to him. "Did you take rounds on that girl? Did you?"

He couldn't say anything. "I bet she didn't even want it. I never picked you for the type Taylor"

"Pinky... your cousin-"

"And he can go to hell too", she snapped. "I'll take the bus just fine"

Bif got out if the car. "Look... I'm trying to be nice"

"Oh? Like how you were nice to Lola? You know I never liked her either, but I never wished anything bad on her..."

"I didn't wanna...", he slapped his hands against his face. "Derby... he won't... leave me alone"

"What does Derby have to do with this?"

"I'll tell you if you get in the car"

"Damn... I'm sorry Bif..."

"Don't be. It's my own sinfulness"

"Why did you ask Derby to get Johnny"

"I was mad... i had a trigger moment. Being off my meds fucked me up"

Pinky had reluctantly got in the Car of Bif's Ferrari. He had dice in the window and an old rap song was playing low in the car.

"What song is that?", she asked.

"Punks jump up to get beat down by Brand Nubian"

"I didn't pick you for a rap guy..."

"Eh, Derby listens to the Classic shit. I mean, I have a few Elvis records", he said.

"You got any now?"

"Nah..."

They were quiet for a few moments and Bif started mouthing the words to the song. Pinky saw this and turned up the radio. Bif grinned and sung louder.

"Your punk ass'll be grass quick fast like my name was Flash... and after that they start saying the N-word and i don't wanna go there"

She laughed. "Bif... how come i never talk to you?"

"Well... I'm a year older than you for one and Derby is your cousin-"

"An awful cousin... kicked me out"

Bif looked at her from the corner of his eye. "We miss you Pinky. Our little sister ain't there, it feels Empty in the gym. Now I'm not begging you to come back, if you're happy were you are then it's cool. It's just... real gloomy there"

"Hows everyone?"

He took a deep breath. "Tad and his father were at it again and... his dad beat his mother so bad she had to go to the hospital. Parker's parents are thinking about putting him in the asylum. Caught talking to his gnome. Gord... Gord is... well, he's Gord. Justin is fine... I think he's losing it", he muttered.

"Losing it?"

"Derby's been scaring all of us. I think he's spooked, he told Derby he wanted to quit the clique. Tried to make up a lie to leave, but Derby isn't letting that happen"

"You tried?"

"Can't... I'm his guard dog, his bottom bitch, a toy... ain't no way in hell he'd let me go"

"Do you wanna leave?", she asked. "I know the greasers hate you but... maybe you could stay with them"

"Aw, no Pinky, if I could, I probably would go to them, but... I can't", he looked in the mirror and bit his lip as they finally reached the tenants. "You need any help?", he asked as she got out the car. "No, I can get it"

"Let me get the stuff for you", he got out the car and got the groceries for Pinky. He handed them to her and watched her walked up to the abandoned building.

"Hey Pinky!", he shouted.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Tell um... tell them... I'm sorry. I'm real sorry"


	13. Chapter 13

Bif walked around campus with his head down and arms across his chest just like when he was little. Everything startled him from Teachers to police sirens.

He was on the edge of three things, and he really wanted to the first thing that came to mind. He wanted to beat Derby's face in. The second thing was going to the police, the third... letting the greasers hang him up like jesus.

He was... so... depressed. The idea of suicide crept into his mind, but he tried to shake it out. It wasn't that serious, he told himself. He felt stuck. He wanted to go away from Derby... he wanted to get away from this abuse. He wasn't a tool!

He felt so bad about Lola... Johnny Vincent even. He lost his mind, he was thinking out loud. He didn't mean it, now the child of Johnny Vincent was going to be fatherless.

He had his head on the desk, he could feel this knot in his stomach. He wanted to go home, he needed his nanny... mama...

Class ended finally and he raced to the boy's restroom to unknot whatever demon was in him.

Tad walked in the bathroom, Bif sounded awful, he thought the man was dying. "Bif?"

"Tad? Help me...", he said in tears.

"What's wrong man?"

"Everything...", he sat between the toilet and wall, he cried, his throat burning. "I don't wanna do this anymore"

Tad forced his hands in his pockets. "Come on Bif...", he lent the boy his hand. "We'll get out of this"

Bif still wanted to run to nanna. He went to her apartments, he saw a few greasers around but ignored them. He went up to her apartment and the door was ajar. He immediately worried. Don't think the worse BB, don't think the worse

But the worse was real, Derby, he was in the room sitting down in her rocking chair.

"I cane to talk and... I kicked up the door cause i didn't get an answer. I'm sorry Bif..."

His lips quivered and hands shook. She wasn't moving, she laid there, lips slightly apart... and dead.

Bif walked to the bed, took the old woman's hand, it was cold to the touch. "Nanna... I need you to wake up now"

"Bif stop... she's gone", said Derby.

"Nanna... nanna say something"

"Your making it worse Bif, stop"

He was bawling so hard, he couldn't see her face. "Nanna please!"

"Bif!"

He leaned over and shook her lifeless body. "You can't leave me! Not like this! Mama!", he screamed.

Derby was more concerned if somebody would walk by and assume he killed her. "Bif stop! She's gone!"

Bif threw the meanest punch in the face. Knocking Derby into the wall.

"I hate you so fucking much!"

He pinned the boy to the ground and pounded the boy till he got a bloody nose. He tried to choke him, he wanted him gone...

Derby struggled to get him off. He put his hand on his face and raked his nails down his eye.

"Ahh!"

"Get off me you gorilla!"

Derby kicked him off. Bif leaned against the bed with a bloody eye.

Derby fixed his jacket and wiped the blood from around his nose with his thumb. He walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't take much more of this.

He had enough. It had... to stop.

With his good eye, he could see his nanna sitting in the rocking chair.

"BB honey", she said as she leaned towards him in the chair. "It's ok..."

"Nanna?"

"Just know I love you. Your nanny ain't never stop that. I'm proud of you my little champion. Now get up. Big boys don't cry. Lift your head up BB... go kick some ass"


	14. Chapter 14

"What in the world", said Vance as he looked out the window. "Uh... preppy at 12 o'clock"

"What!?" Norton shot up from the poker table, gritted his teeth and grabbed his hammer.

"Who is it?", asked Pinky.

"Bif Taylor", he said.

Pinky hopped out the chair and went to grab Norton's arm. "Pink you better let go"

"Norton don't do this! He isn't in his right mind!"

"Don't care", he picked Pinky up and put her aside. He went down stairs with Pinky behind him.

"Should we?", questioned Lefty. "She's pregnant"

"What do you think genius?", said Ricky.

Bif came around to the side of the building and went through the window which was difficult as he was six foot four. Norton didn't hesitate to swing his hamner directly into his face as he came in.

Bif was on the ground, he touched his nose and looked up at Norton ready to swing the hammer down on his head. He quickly grabbed it. They were in a tug of war for the weapon. "Norton i just wanna talk!"

"Fuck you socs! You killed Johnny!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!"

"Bull... shit!"

He jerked the hammer away from him and tried again. Bif rolled out the way and got to his feet.

Norton swung, Bif dodged it and gave a him a quick jab to the jaw.

"Put the hammer down Norton"

"Screw you! Why are you here!?"

He kept swinging the heavy weapon. Bif picked up a chair to block him, it wasn't any much good. When he swung again, he caught the hammer as it was about to strike him in the chest.

"I wanna apologize! Just let me explain!"

"Hell no! I don't believe your fucking sorry!"

"I am!"

Pinky raced down to where they were. "Bif!", she yelled.

"Pinky!?"

That distraction was all it took for his grip to loosen and for Norton to drive the hammer into his face, knocking him out cold.

He wanted to do more damage. He wanted to bash his face in. Pinky jumped in front of Bif's body. "Stop!"

"Move it Girly!"

"No!"

Peanut and the rest of the gang stood in the doorway.

"Norton's losing it", said Hal.

"Norton stop!", yelled peanut and ran up to him. "What's killing him gonna solve!"

"A world of problems", he growled.

"Why are you doing this!"

"For Johnny!"

"No, It's not for Johnny! IT'S FOR YOU!", he screamed. "YOU WANNA DO IT CAUSE YOU WANT TO!"

"So you know what johnny wants!"

Peanut looked at him with a stern face. "I've seen the man cry over a girl, get mad at the wrong thing even but I've never seen him take a life because he was mad. So what the fuck are you doing? What! Using his name as a reason to murder!?"

Norton was stunned. He looked at Bif's bloody nose and bruised eye. He was ready... he was going to do it in that moment. He dropped his hammer. "I'm sorry", he said. "I'm sorry Larry... Sorry Johnny..."

He dropped to his knees and bawled. "I don't know what I'm doing anynore man..."

Peanut got down to his level. Put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Norton... It's alright... don't cry"

"I ain't crying!", he pushed him.

Peanut wrapped his arms around him. "You can let go now..."

Norton squeezed Peanut's jacket and let it all go.

Ricky frowned and blinked his eyes. "It's been like half a fucking month! You bawling babies, I swear to god", he yelled and walked away.

When Bif finally came to, he won't up and saw Norton's face. He shot up in the seat, eyeing him as if he could attack at any moment.

"Sorry about that", he said and crossed his legs. "How you feel?"

"Freaked the fuck out mainly. My face hurts secondly and thirdly pissed!"

He smirked. "That's how I felt"

"Are you gonna do something to me?", asked Bif.

"Nah... In reality, I'm a softie. I feel bad for killing lady bugs. I cried twenty times during outsiders. I was... mad. You took Johnny from us. That was my brother from another mother. I couldn't deal, so i took it out on you, I'm sorry"

He swung his legs over the couch and leaned back in the sofa. "Forgive and Forget. My Nanny raised me better, she'd tan my ass if she knew i was being hateful. Hate doesn't solve all situations..."

"Your nanny sounded wise"

"She was an old black woman"

"No shit?"

"Yeah..."

"I can see that... white family, black nanny-"

"She owned the house. Surprise but I'm not rich"

"So why you with the rich kids?", he asked.

"I don't know", he sighed. "But... like how you guys are a family, I got mine... with the Socs"

Norton chuckled.

"How many times you gotta read a book until you reference it?"

"Before bed, after school, during school... hell, in the bathroom"

He smiled. "Cryin and shittin at the same time?"

"Why the fuck not!", Norton laughed as he shrugged.

Norton sat with Bif on the sofa. He was being a bad influence.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your nanna. Cancer is a bitch", he said blowing weed in the air.

"When she first told me. I was little and I'd run in the kitchen in a doctor outfit. I went up to her and I said 'look nanna I found the cure to cancer' and I gave her a hug cause my mother, she... babied me a lot, she said hugs and kisses solved everything", he took in a deep breath. "I didn't think I'd lose her today... not when I needed her..."

"I was close with my grandmother, as much as she whooped my ass, I loved that woman. Heart attack. I didn't know how to act, my mother stopped living, she couldn't get out of bed half the time. Wouldn't eat... got real skinny. I got scared, I wasn't ready to lose her"

They sat there, talked about their childhood, even people in the cliques.

"Where did you get marijuana from?", asked Bif.

"Leon"

"The townie? He looks fucked up all the time"

"He ain't got shit to do but smoke. He dropped out, dumbass"

"Give me some"

"Do you even know how to smoke?"

Bif stared at him. "Just cause I'm a socs don't me, I don't or haven't smoked, now pass that shit"


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is Bif Taylor!", he never called Bif by his entire name. He walked into the gym angry, his blond hair was a mess, he looked drunk. It was only Justin, Tad and Gord.

"Where is everyone?", he asked once more.

Tad rubbed his hands together. Gord sat on the boxing ring edge nervously and bit the edges of his fingers.

"Where!", he exclaimed.

"They didn't come", said Gord, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't they?"

"Because they're scared!", Justin spoke up. "Where just here wondering which one you want dead. If your angry, your drunk! If your not drunk your killing someone!"

"Are you calling me crazy!", he marched up to him and threaten to swing.

"Derby! You aren't right!", said Tad.

"You shut up punching bag! I see you got a new bruise from daddy"

Tad chewed his tongue, he twiddled his fingers. "I can get socked in the jaw by my father all day, I can see him slap my mother around. But at least I have the goddamn manners of a real man and I don't threaten to hit my female cousin!"

Tad found himself on the ground, busted lip and a little dazed. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

Tad spit blood on the floor. The boy was much smaller than Derby in terms of height, but he had a good built from boxing.

"Fuck you... Derby", he grinned, showing his blood stained teeth. "I hope Pinky is happy away from you. You fucking dink!"

Derby kicked hin in the face, Justin grabbed a barbell from the benches and knocked Derby off Tad. Gord helped him to his feet. "Look at you! I think your the one that's lost it! Not Bif! Look at Tad!"

Derby blinked his eyes and laid on the ground stunned. "That was dirty... Justin"

Justin bit his thumb and flicked it. "Don't care", he through down the bar bell and helped Gord carry Tad out the gym.

"Wait! You can't just leave me!"

"Fuck you pauper! We ain't your whippin boys no more!", the accent in Justin's voice broke. He licked his teeth and they carried Tad out.

Derby sat there in the middle of the boxing ring, switching the blade in and out. No facial expression, he wasn't even sure what he was thinking.

"I'm not... crazy", he whispered to himself.

Bif left him, Tad, Justin, Parker, and Gord. He killed Bryce and Chad, Lola too. He had a kingdom, now it was up in flames and the king was dying.

He bit the edge of the blade. He thought about what Tad said... at least have the goddamn manners of a real man

He threaten Pinky... he could have hurt his baby cousin... he disowned her and she went to the greasers.

"Why... Pinky why?"

Maybe he was losing his mind. He hadn't noticed that Parker had snuck in the gym. "Derby?"

Derby turned to the preppy boy with the black hair and paler skin. "Poor boy", he said. He threw his blade, a perfect throw. Parker fell down the stairs and Derby got up and out of the ring. "Poor boy...", he said as he hovered his body.

He got a black garbage bag and dragged Parker in it. He thought of burying it but Lola and Chad's bodies were already gone. So he put him in the dumpster and left it.

Bif laid Tad down on the sofa, he had blood on his face and he could barely open his eyes.

"Thanks for letting them in Norton"

"No problem", he said. "What happened?"

"Derby", said Justin. "Bif... he isn't right. He kicked Tad over and over, he showed up a drunken mess"

"Sounds like him".

Pinky took a cloth that was wet and wiped some of the blood from his face. Tad groaned in slight pain. "Pinky...?"

"Hi Tad", she smiled.

"We... were worried... about you"

"I'm fine..."

Tad grinned. "Still pregnant?"

"Yeah", she giggled.

"Look the bonding is nice but i have a question", said Bif.

"Where's Parker?"

"Damn! We forgot about Parker...", said Gord. "He probably went to the gym!"

"Then we have to go get him"

"Bif what are you going to do if Derby comes after you?", said Justin with worry clearly in his voice.

Bif smirked. "I ain't scared of no blondie"

Bif made his way to walk out of the tenants. "Norton go with him please!", begged Pinky.

Norton nodded and followed Bif. He was about to get in the car and Norton came. "You don't have to", he said.

Norton chewed his tongue. "I read somewhere that rich people use a higher percentage of their brains", he leaned on the hood of the car. "You don't seem to be using yours"

"Did you not see Tad! Derby fucked him up!"

"So you wanna get fucked up too?"

Bif got into the Ferrari. "Can't nobody fuck me up. Now are you coming or staying? Throwback."

Norton smirked, He got into the car. "Don't you ever call me a throwback again".


	16. Chapter 16

When they went up to the gym, it was in flames and the fire department was putting it out. The ambulance was also hauling out a body in a black bag.

Bif had to ask who. The paramedics were willing to show the face of the mysterious boy with a knife through his skull.

It enraged Bif, he clutched his chest. He turned to Norton. "I can't any more", he sounded out. "Norton... will you help me?"

"Maybe... I guess... since i didn't actually care for Derby"

He smiled a bit at that. He found himself hugging him, it was an odd touch. "Ya know... you don't smell like gasoline"

"Thanks...?", he cocked his eyebrow.

The following day. Jimmy was marking off graduation day. Bif didn't understand since he wasn't leaving.

"Jimmy... i got a question"

"Sure, what?", he sat in his bed with his legs crossed.

"You seem like a smart boy. If you were me. What would you do?"

He blinked his eyes rapidly. "What are you planning to do?"

"Something horrible. I might even go to prison..."

Jimmy swung his legs over. "Bif... you aren't?"

"I feel like i have to... Derby... he killed Parker"

"When!?"

"Yesterday. They found him in the dumpster in a plastic bag. He almost bashed Tad's face in!"

"All I can say is... death isn't the option I would take. But shit happens. I believed I was gonna die when me and Gary fell through the ceiling. You do what you can... but it doesn't have to be that way"

Bif thought about what he said, he was a bright boy. He walked down the hallway and noticed Derby as he walked pass him. His sleeve was red. He stopped for a second to look at him from behind.

"Hey Derby!"

Derby turned around, his eyes had no life. "Oh, look, the thug, are you and pinky having fun?"

"Derby... how about a boxing match?"

"I think not. As far as I'm concerned. You don't exist", he turned heel.

"Derby! It doesn't have to be like this!", he shouted. "We use to be friends"

"Friends?", said Derby. "I'd never be friends with you"

But he didn't mean it. It wasn't from the heart, he was honestly tired, confused. It all translated to stop me. Stay away from me, i don't wanna hurt you.

Bif thought while in he was in math class. What if he slipped Derby some of his pills?

Maybe he'd calm down. He just wanted to talk, so much had happened. Pinky got pregnant, he shot Chad, killed Bryce. He was the real one going crazy.

Derby skipped most of his classes. He was in the bath, head against the edge of the large circular tub while he read a letter. From his father.

He had read it about several times and the only word that came at him was disowned, disappointed, failure. "What did i do wrong?"

He was taking it out on people, his poor cousin. She'd never want to see him.

"Derby Harrington. Report to the principle office. A discuss about your financial situation is needed", said Ms. Danvers over the announcements.

Derby was on the top floor of the gym. The glasses of empty whiskey decorated the table. He ran his hand through his blond hair, a few loose hairs fell over his forehead. Derby smiled to himself when he heard the door open.

"Bif?", he said without looking.

"Derby... are you ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine!", he gave a false grin. He swished around and was drunk off his ass. "Bif my boy, my friend", a hiccup escaped from him. "Oh God I've turned into Galloway. Don't tell but i drunk all my liquor so... i stole a little"

"Derby... give me that bottle"

"Oh no. This is my feel good water *hic* he makes me happy. Hows pinky? Bif you have to promise me something"

"What?"

"Take care of her. The girl doesn't fit well in this family. She's too bright"

"Derby come on... let me take you to the Harrington House"

"I can't! I've been evicted! My father is having it torn down. I'm a disgrace!"

"No your not", he went a little closer. "what happened?"

"We had an argument... he got mad, I got mad, he hit me, I hit him. I told mom how he was dicking with the maid. My parents are divorced", a tear left his eye. "Things haven't been all that great for me. I don't have a lot anymore. Mom lost her business. Dad kicked me out of will and home"

"Damn... why didn't-"

"Why didn't i say anything!?", he got up slowly. "Because! I didn't wanna be weak... i thought... i don't know what i thought. I committed murder to rid me of this feeling. And...", he pulled out his switchblade. "I'm enjoying it"

"Derby...", Bif reached his hand out to him. "I'm here man... come on don't do this"

"I killed my father. I drowned him, cut him and drowned him Bif!", he dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry. I hurt you, i didn't mean it"

"It's fine...", Bif lifted the boy from the ground. "Your ok... I'm not mad at you"

"Really?"

"Yeah... we've been friends for years almost. You've done worse or could have"

Derby put his arms around him. "Your my best friend... I'd hate to lose you"

Bif felt... pain. He jerked away from Derby and looked at his hand. The blade had blood on it, his blood. "Derby!"

"What is it Bif?", he went back to the bar and grabbed another drink. "Oh Scotch! Your so good to me"

"You stabbed me!"

"And poisoned", he rested his arms on the counter. "It was just a prick of the blade. You'll need a hospital in like eight hours or something-i don't remember"

"Why?", Bif grunted as he hit the floor.

"You betrayed me Bif. Now you see what you get. I do everything for you! And you betray me! I should tell how you killed those people"

"You know i didn't do that!"

"You did! You raped Lola"

"No..."

"You killed Chad, Bryce, you beat Tad, and Johnny Vincent!", he pulled out a pistol from his pocket. "And you killed yourself"

He aimed the gun at Bif as he gasped on the ground. "Derby... you wouldn't..."

"I would"

He tried getting up but his muscles were to weak, he was seeing double.

"The perfect crime!"

"Have you lost your mind!"

"I don't truly know... i guess Gary is an inspiration. I feel so calm. I believe in things i never believed... like mermaids and heaven. It's all true. In fact...", he looked down at Bif. Not a single thought entered his mind, he really had his finger on the trigger. He really pictured it, although his carpets would stain. "Bif... would you like to go with me?"

"Derby listen to me"

"Heaven... i never thought about it until now... what color do you think it is?"

"Derby", Bif turned on his back. His body wouldn't respond right, everything was heavy, he couldn't breathe. He reached towards Derby as if begging him. Derby took his hand, squeezed it, and held that trigger.

"I'll go with you... Don't worry"

"Derby don't!"

Bif had squeezed his eyes. His breathing was fast, raspy, he felt Derby's hand loosen and the door swing open.

"You bitch!", Derby shouted. "You hit me! You little turd I swear!"

Pinky rushed to Bif's side. "Bif! Are you ok?"

"Pink?", he smiled. "I think I'm going blind. I can't see your pretty face"

Pinky held his hand. "Bif please be ok"

Peanut had the gun in Derby's face. He looked ready... he was dead set on this decision.

"You gonna shoot me Larry? Huh? YOU WANNA FUCKING SHOOT ME! THEN FUCKING SHOOT ME!"

"Don't taunt me...", he said. He had the gun so tight in his hands his palm redden.

"Pinky... get... Peanut", muttered Bif. "Don't let him do this... Don't"

"Don't even try and take this gun from me!", he yelled.

Derby watched as the gun shook in his hands, he smirked.

"You can't fucking do it. Can you? Can you, you bitch! You can't shoot me! You know who would have! JOHNNY!"

Don't say his name.

"JOHNNY would pull the trigger. Look at you, you're a child! You have no fucking idea what your doing do you?"

"Peanut put the gun down!", Pinky yelled.

"I can't..."

"Larry, do you even know how to properly hold a gun? Do you? Well firstly, you hold it fucking still, then you put a finger around the fucking trigger and you shoot-"

Peanut fired three rounds into Derby's chest. The gun dropped from his hand. He turned to Pinky and Bif. The two were stunned, Derby Harrington, was dead. Not a sign of life, no movement. Pinky had watched her cousin... die. She saw her first death that wasn't from a movie.

Peanut stood there and looked at them, sweat dripped from his forehead. His lips were slightly parted, breath slow and heart raced. He looked over his shoulder at Derby. Right between the eyes.

"For Johnny..."


End file.
